Shooting Pinetree
by DaisyRose846
Summary: Summer break is just ahead. Dipper and Mabel are headed back to Gravity Falls after three years. But how much has Gravity Falls, and Mabel and Dipper changed? -PINECEST- (This is my first story)
1. Chapter 1

Dipper missed Gravity Falls, and he couldn't wait until summer to go there again with Mabel and meet everyone. They had been there before, but this time Stan and Stanford said they were coming back for a visit. They had been out and about for maybe three years, so Dipper couldn't wait to hear all about their adventure! Just one day left of school. Dipper had ended up being a little taller than Mabel, so she kept joking about the grow and shrink crystal back in Gravity Falls. He had also started to work out more, so he had gotten a few muscles, but it didn't really show... Yet...

Dipper closed the closet and put on his cap. He had gotten the cap back in Gravity Falls, from Stan's gift shop, so it meant a lot for him. Dipper bent down to wash his face, when Mabel burst into the bathroom, still in her purple pyjamas. ''Why didn't you wake me up Dipper?!'' She yelled at him. She grabbed her hair brush and started brushing her hair.

''Not my fault you didn't turn on your alarm.'' Dipper said as he started to walk out of the room.

''Well could you at least get me my clothes?'' Mabel asked as she turned to the mirror.

''You're hopeless, but fine.'' Dipper closed the door behind him and walked towards Mabel's room.

''Leave them outside the door!'' Mabel yelled, but Dipper was in his own thoughts.

Just one more day of school before they were going back. Back to see their old friends. He wondered how they had all changed. Dipper opened the door to Mabel's room. She had posters of Sev'eral times hanging about, as she always have had. Waddles comes running towards him with an ''Oink.'' Dipper petted him on the head, before he grabbed Mabel's clothes that was laying on her bed. ''Hmm, the pink sweater today? Probably the one with the shooting star.'' He winked at Waddles, before he walked out of the room.

Dipper looked at his watch on his way back. 30 minutes until school started. Dipper stopped and opened the door to the Bathroom ''Mabel, school starts in 30 minutes, are you...'' Dipper stops mid sentence. Mabel is standing in front of him, putting on her bra. She turns around, and looks at Dipper. Her face turns red and she turns around quickly. ''DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE THE CLOTHES OUTSIDE!'' She yells. She's so embarrassed, of course she wouldn't have minded if they were younger, but now they were teens, it just felt so embarrassing.

Dipper just stood there. He didn't know why really. Well, after all, he was a guy. And in front of him stood a girl half naked. ''Dipper! Get out!'' Mabel pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. Dipper was a little flustered. ''I'm sorry Mabel! I didn't hear you!'' He paused for a moment before he yelled again ''I honestly don't care that much! We're siblings after all, but I'm sorry.'' His face felt hot, he was clearly blushing.

Without a respond from Mabel, Dipper walked downstairs and grabbed his backpack, ready to leave. ''Mabel! Hurry or else we'll miss the bus!'' He didn't want to be late for the last day of school. He had a perfect attendance this year, and didn't want it to be ruined on the very last day. He looked up the stairs. ''She is sure taking her time.'' Dipper leant his back against the wall, and closed his eyes. For some reason he started to think about Mabel, and how she had been when he had walked in on her in the bathroom. ''Non matching underwear, eh?'' He thought for himself, but then he heard steps in the stairs and shaked the thought away. ''Come on, she's my sister. Get a grip of yourself.'' he told himself, and opened his eyes. Mabel didn't even look at him as she put on her shoes and walked out the door. ''We'll be late, hurry.'' She said tonelessly, Dipper followed after her outside and locked the door. Together they ran towards the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A WARM WELCOME**

Dipper and Mabel was sitting on the bus on their way to Gravity Falls. Mabel had fallen asleep, and was now snoring on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper looked out the window as the trees and cars outside flew by. The bus was warm, and it smelled old. There were lots of gum under the seats of the bus which Dipper had on accident touched when they first got on the bus. Waddles had already fallen asleep on the seat behind them. The bus driver didn't exactly want Waddles to come on the bus, but Mabel wasn't going to give up that easily, and when they had been talking for quite some time, the bus driver just had to let Waddles come on, because they were falling behind.

Dipper suddenly felt something heavy on his crotch, and looked down at Mabel, who was now laying her head on his crotch, still asleep. Dipper didn't want wake her up. ''What the hell was she doing last night?'' He whispered to himself, she over slept this morning, and now is sleeping again.

Dipper closed his eyes, trying to relax, but the pressure on his crotch wasn't exactly helping. Trying to think about something else his mind wandered back to Mabel's half naked body. Without understanding what he was really doing, he let his mind run free.

Dipper was standing in the bathroom again, and in front of him stood Mabel, half naked once again. The bathroom was warm, as if she had just taken a shower or something. This time Mabel didn't yell at Dipper. She was looking down at the floor, her face all red. ''If you're just going to stand there, at least close the door.'' She said quietly. Dipper who was enjoying this view of Mabel, turned around to close the door. Suddenly he heard movement behind his back, and when he turned around again Mabel was all up in his face. He could feel her warm breath against his face. The shook of Mabel standing this close made Dipper back way until he hit the door.

Mabel just stood there. ''Are you scared of me?'' she laughed.

''Not at all Mabel.'' Dipper smiled. This was his fantasy, what was there to fear?

Mabel walked up to Dipper. He could feel her body pressed against his, Dipper closed his eyes, just waiting for what was to come.

''POKE''

Dipper could feel a light pain in his shoulder, and he jumped in the bus seat. He looked at Mabel who was now awake and sitting up right in the seat. ''We're here soon! I can see the bridge!''

 _''Arriving in Gravity Falls in 10 minutes, I hope you had a pleasant trip.''_ A voice said over the speakers in the bus.

Dipper sat up straight again, and looked out the window. Why in the world was he thinking like that

about Mabel?! She was his sister, it was just wrong.. But it felt right for some odd reason.

The bus stopped at the bus stop not far away from the Shack. As soon as Dipper and Mabel got off the bus, everyone who was standing at the stop waiting for them yelled ''WELCOME BACK!.'' Wendy, Soos, Candy and Grenda is all standing there in front of them, but Stan and Stanford is no where to be seen. ''Hey, Dipper! Mabel! Nice to see you guys'' Wendy goes up and gives Dipper a hug. Candy and Grenda had already went over to Mabel and given her a big hug.

''Hey dudes!'' Soos says. Dipper and Mabel both goes over and hugs Soos.

''I've missed you guys'' Soos says. It almost sounds like he's about to cry.

''Gravity Falls has almost been boring without you guys, running around almost getting us killed everyday.'' Wendy laughs, and hugs Mabel as well.

Candy and Grenda drags Mabel with them, out to the town again. Dipper could hear something about 'Cute Boys', so he leaves them to it. Wendy takes Mabel's bags, and carries them to the shack together with Soos and Dipper.

''Ehh... Dipper'' Soos stops as soon as they have walked into the gift shop. It was closed at the moment. Probably because Dipper and Mabel was arriving that day. Dipper wonders what in the world Soos was up to now, so he stopped and turned around.

''Well, you're going to have your old room of course. But the thing is, since I didn't know if Stan was coming back or not, I wanted to keep his room the way he left it. So I kinda took over your room. And since Melody sometimes comes over, I got a double bed instead.'' Soos said while looking up in the air. ''Hope you two don't mind... But I haven't found your old beds yet... I don't know if Stan and his brother took them or something... Well...'' Suddenly Wendy interrupts.

''Dude. They are siblings. I'm sure it's no problem.'' Wendy puts down the bag she was holding. ''Or am I wrong Dipper?'' She winks at Dipper. Dipper didn't realize, but he looked away and started to blush. ''Uh, eh, yeah. No! I mean no, that's not a problem at all!'' He laughs nervously and scratches his back head.

Wendy was so much prettier than Dipper remembered. Did she always have those curves? Dipper shook his head. ''Don't do this all over again'' he thought to himself. ''Great dude!'' Soos seemed really relieved. ''Well dude, you know where the room is. Just set yourself up there.'' Soos turned around to walk out of the door again.

''Wait Soos.'' Dipper had just realised something. ''If Mabel and I are going to get our old room back, where are you going sleep?'' Soos turned around and looked at Dipper. ''Oh, I'm going to move back into my Grandma's place. When Stan and Stanford comes back, I thought they might want to have their rooms. So...'' Soos said.

''Oh yeah about that.'' Dipper stopped him once again. ''Where are they?''

''Who?'' Soos asked.

''Who do you think'' Wendy said. ''We don't really know where they are, to be honest. But we hope they'll be back soon, since you guys are here now.'' As Wendy was talking her phone made a sound, as she had gotten a message. She picked it up and looked at the phone screen.

''Yeah I hope that as well.'' Dipper sighed.

''Shit!'' Wendy suddenly dropped Mabel's bag. ''I'm sorry Dipper, problems at home, but I'll come over tomorrow. Got work anyway.'' She winked, and ran past Soos and out the door.

''Oh well dude. I need to head home as well. I need to prepare for tomorrow. There's food in the fridge, and keys for the shack on the table. See ya Dude!'' And with that Soos was out the door, leaving Dipper alone in the Shack. ''Well they were in a hurry...'' Dipper turned around, and was about to walk up stairs when a familiar ''Oink'' from outside, made him turn around and open the door once again.. ''Sorry Waddles, almost forgot you.'' He laughed. Waddles ran inside, and just looked up at Dipper. ''I said sorry.'' Dipper said once again.

Dipper picked up Mabel's bag as well, and walked up stairs with it. The shack smelled just like he remembered it. Dipper walked up the stairs with Waddles right behind him. Dipper opened the door to his and Mabel's old room. ''Oh yeah... Right... Double bed..'' Dipper suddenly remembered. Waddles ran between his legs, and jumped right into the bed. Dipper closed the door to the room, and walked over to the bed. He dropped both of the bags and fell back on the bed with his back first. He could hear the main door open and close downstairs.

''DIPPER? YOU HERE?'' Mabel yelled from downstairs.

''I'M UP STAIRS'' Dipper yelled back. And he could hear Mabel's steps in the stairs.

Dipper looked over at Waddles..

 _''How in the world is this going to go...?''_


	3. Chapter 3

**A VERY NICE DREAM**

Mabel opened the door and looked into their old room. Everything looked the same as it had before expect.. ''Why the double bed?'' Mabel wondered. Dipper, who was laying on the bed didn't bother to get up and look at her, so he just replied, ''Long story short, Soos used this room before, and now he can't find our old beds.'' Mabel walked in and closed the door behind her. She just stood there in front of the door while Dipper was talking. ''So if you have a problem with sleeping in the same bed as me, there is always the couch or the floor.'' Dipper said. He knew she wouldn't have a problem with it. It was him he was worried about. Dipper looked up a little, Mabel was looking at the floor for a moment, and he could swear Mabel was blushing a little.

She looked back at him. ''Well, maybe I'll take the bed, and you can sleep on the floor. How does that sound?'' She laughed. ''To hell with that idea!'' Dipper closed his eyes. ''I got to the bed first, so if someone is going to sleep on the floor here, it's you.'' Dipper sat up, and looked at Mabel. ''And Waddles.'' He ended.

Mabel went over to her bag and started to pack out. ''Yeah, talking about Waddles! I brought his piggy bed.'' Mabel put down a little pet bed in one of the corners of the room. It was really just a pink dog bed, but Dipper kept quiet. He got up from the bed, and went over to his own stuff. When they were both done packing out it was already dark outside, and they both figured out it was best to go to bed. Who knew what was going to happen tomorrow, better get a good nice sleep beforehand.

Dipper went to the bathroom first, cause Mabel seemed to have some things she had to do first in their room. ''I swear if she puts glitter everywhere, I'll murder her.'' He laughed for himself in the bathroom. Now in the summer he'd normally sleep in just boxers, but he figured it would be best to sleep in a t-shirt as well for now. Mabel soon came and took over the bathroom, so he walked back to the bedroom. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary so he went straight for bed. He laid down on his side of the bed, and was soon asleep. It had been a long day after all. And for some reason he still didn't completely understand himself, but still enjoyed, he started to dream about Mabel...

Mabel didn't use long in the bathroom, but when she came back Dipper had already fallen asleep. ''He really is just like a little sheep.'' She giggled quietly to herself. She wasn't scared of waking Dipper up, since she knew he slept really heavily. Mabel had even caught him sleep walking once. She undressed herself, and put on her purple pyjamas, before getting in bed herself. Mabel was tired, but she didn't fall asleep as quick as Dipper. She remembered when she woke up on the bus to Gravity Falls earlier that day. She had been sleeping on top of Dippers crotch, not on purpose of course, but when she woke up she noticed how hard Dipper was. Mabel turned her back to Dipper, who seemed to be moving a little on his side. She didn't mind it, he was probably just dreaming. She wondered about what. Mabel closed her eyes, and was soon asleep herself.

Mabel suddenly got aware that something was touching her back. It hadn't really woken her up, but she was aware of it. What really woke her up was when she felt an arm going around her waist. She opened her eyes, and looked over her shoulder. Dipper was sleeping right behind her. She could feel his breath in her neck, and it gave her goosebumps. ''D-D-Dipper?'' Mabel said nervously. Having him so closed made her a little nervous, still she kinda liked having him so close.

Mabel thought she should wake him up so she tried to sit up, but Dipper just pulled her down again. Mabel started to loosen the arm around her waist, but as soon she had gotten the arm off her, he pulled her under him and he put both his hands on each side of her head. His legs was on each side of Mabel's hips, holding her in a tight grip with his legs.

''Honestly Dipper, are you even sleeping any more?'' Mabel was blushing. Why on earth was Dipper acting this way. Mabel put her hands on Dipper's chest trying to push him off her, but Dipper just leant down towards Mabel. ''DIP...'' Mabel was about to yell his name as their lips meet. Mabel stared at Dipper wide eyed, but after a little she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

She didn't think. She felt one of Dipper's hands in her hair, getting tangled up in it. Dipper started to kiss her harder, and she could feel his tongue trying to find his way into her mouth. ''No way his asleep'' Mabel though, and she let his tongue into her mouth. She forgot where she was, and she completely forgot that Dipper was her brother. All she was focusing on was the kiss. It wasn't her first kiss of course, but it felt amazing. She let out a little moan when Dipper's tongue touched hers. Dipper groaned as well, as they were kissing. She could feel Dipper's hand on the edge of her pyjamas, and she felt him lifting it up and moving his hand upwards. Mabel could feel his hand touching her stomach on it's way up. He had kind of cold hands, but she didn't mind. Dipper slowly started to kiss and nibble her down towards her neck.

She could feel that Dipper was really turned on because of how close their hips was towards each other, and she would say that she was kinda turned on as well.. She could her Dipper groaning. She turned her head to the side, giving Dipper more space to work with as he was kissing her neck. Dipper's hand had finally made it's way up and it grabbed one of Mabel's boobs, and slowly starting to massage it. He was playing with one of Mabel's nipples, and that made her let out a few more moans. It felt so amazing. Dipper started to suck and nibble on her neck, leaving marks on her neck. Suddenly Dipper stopped. Mabel was caught by surprised by his sudden stop, so she opened her eyes and looked up at Dipper.

Dipper looked down at Mabel with wide open eyes. Mabel stared back into Dipper's eyes. She was confused, why did he look so shocked?

''D-Dipper?'' she asked quietly.

''Mabel... What's going on...?'' Dipper asked. He let go of Mabel's boob, and untangled his hand from her hair.

''I should be the one asking you'' Mabel said. Why was he accusing her? He was the one who started this.

''Wasn't it all a dream?!'' He started to mumble to himself. He got off Mabel and sat down on the edge of the bed. Mabel sat up and reached out for Dipper. She had enjoyed it, she wasn't going to deny that fact, but why was Dipper acting this way? ''Dipper?'' Mabel asked quietly.

''I'm sorry Mabel, I didn't know, I shouldn't even be thinking like this. You're my sister.'' Dipper said fast. It sounded like he was about to cry... Dipper stood up and was about to walk out the room, but Mabel stood up and ran in front of him. ''Dipper listen!'' She put her arms out, blocking the way for Dipper. Mabel knew he wasn't going to listen, so she grabbed his arm instead, and she drilled her finger nails into the side of his arm. He was defentely going to have a mark there. Dipper was surprised by the sudden pain in his arm and looked at Mabel. Mabel saw her chance.

' _'I didn't mind'' she whispered. And then she kissed him._


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER WARM WELCOME**

Dipper was in fact taken by surprise by the sudden kiss from Mabel. Dipper grabbed Mabel's shoulders with his hands and gently pushed her away from him. Mabel opened her eyes and stared into Dipper's eyes. Dipper opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but just then a they heard the door getting opened and closed down stairs. ''Who in the world is that?'' Dipper said, mostly to himself, he let go of Mabel. Mabel turned around and looked at the door to their room, almost as she expected the person that had opened the front door to open their bedroom door at any moment.

''Maybe Soos forgot something?'' Mabel said with a quizzically expression on her face.

''I've my doubts..'' Dipper replied, as he started to make his way over to their bedroom door. Carefully he opened the door, and looked down the dark hallway. He turned to look at Mabel, and at that exact moment their eyes meet, they heard the shatter of some glass downstairs.

''Well damn it Stan, you're going to wake them up! You might as well go up there and start yodelling!'' They heard an annoyed voice say. ''Well I'm sorry, that I don't have fucking night vision eyes!'' A smile crossed Dipper's and Mabel's face when they realized who t the owners of the voices was. Mabel was about to run out the door and downstairs, but Dipper grabbed her by her wrist and stopped her. ''Let's mess with them'' he whispered into her ear. ''It'll be fun.'' Mabel nodded in agreement, and started to giggle. Dipper shushed her, as he heard the voices coming from downstairs started again.

''I'll go up and check on them.'' They heard Stan say with his croaky voice.

''Oh but for gods sake, let the children sleep. They just arrived here today, so they are probably tired and doesn't want an old, fat grunkle to wake them up in the middle of the night.'' Ford said. It sounded like they both stood near the stairs..

''Oh yeah? Well you're not much of a pretty face either, so just shut your little pretty mouth, oh wait, that's not really possible is it?'' Stan laughed.

''I would like to see how many ladies you would get with that attitude!'' Ford laughed back.

They had surely gotten close on their trip, Dipper thought to himself. Mabel was starting to crank up by what they were saying to each other downstairs, so Dipper covered her mouth with his hand and told her to hush. Suddenly they heard steps in the stairs, and Dipper and Mabel froze. Dipper looked desperately around for a place to hide, they were going to mess with them after all. His eyes had gotten used to the dark for quite some time ago. Under the bed? Nah, to obvious.. Closet! No, to easy. Suddenly he felt Mabel lick the inside of his hand, and he pulled it back. ''Up there!'' Mabel whispered before Dipper was able to say anything.

''Stan! I'm being serious! Don't you dare disturb them!'' The steps had stopped in the stairs, and Dipper saw their chance. He picked Mabel up, (she was surprisingly light) and helped her up to their little mezzanine. As soon as Mabel was up, he started to claim up himself.

''You know it isn't helping when you're yelling like a madman!'' Stan's voice was heard at the end of the hallway. Dipper laid down beside Mabel, and they both looked at each other and giggled silently. ''Oink!'' Mabel looked down at Waddles that was looking up at them.

''Shit, he's going to expose us.'' Dipper whispered to Mabel. Mabel stared at Waddles, and whispered ''Go to Stan, I'm sure he got something good for you.''

As soon as Waddles heard that, he stood up and ran out the door right towards Stan.

''Well if it isn't Waddles, the little piece of bacon on legs!'' Stan said and laughed.

They could hear a loud oink from Waddles.

''But how did you get out? Don't tell me they forgot to close their door..'' Stan was probably talking to Waddles. He walked over, and looked into the dark room.

-STAN POV-

He didn't see much, so he stepped into the room. The first thing he noticed was the double bed. ''Well, I guess Soos had been using room, after all him and Ford had taken the beds for their boat. But why on earth was the bed empty?'' He thought. Stan looked around the room. Their bags was there... Waddles bed... And it looked like they had been sleeping, at least why the way the covers was laying. He suddenly heard something moving, and he quickly turned around. All he saw was Waddles that had followed him into the room. He raised one eyebrow, and started to look under the mezzanine. Suddenly the door closed behind him, and the light he had gotten from the hallway was gone. ''What the hell...'' Stan said under his breath. He walked out from under the mezzanine, and was about to open the door again when suddenly something jumped from out of nowhere and landed on him, so it made him crash right into the wall. He let out a loud croaky scream.

-FORD POV-

Ford froze when he heard the dark scream coming from above. ''Stan!?'' He yelled up the stairs, and took the first few steps, but he heard nothing more from Stan he yelled out once more. ''Stan are you alright?!'' Ford was getting a little worried, had something happened to Stan? What about Dipper and Mabel! Ford was getting really worried now, and ran up the stairs, turned a corner and ran to Dipper and Mabel's door. Ford stopped for a moment. ''Stan? Are you okay in there?'' No reply... Ford opened the bedroom door carefully. And looked into the dark room. There wasn't a sign of anything in there. Ford opened the door, and stepped in. ''Hello? Stan?'' Just like what happened with Stan, something came flying out of nowhere and landed on Ford. He went crashing into the floor himself. He yelled out in surprise of whatever might have been laying in ambush. ''WHAT IN THE HOLY SHIT IS THIS'' He tried to grab the thing that had jumped on him, he felt something that felt like hair and grabbed a hold of it.

-Dipper and Mabel's POV-

Mabel couldn't hold it in anymore. She started laughing her butt off, at how Ford had reacted. From inside the closet Dipper and Stan's laugh came out. Dipper stepped out from the closet, and behind him stood Stan. Stan looked to have the time of his life, at least judging by how loud he was laughing. ''You should have seen your face Ford!'' Dipper laughed. He went over to Mabel who was rolling around on the floor, laughing.

''The kids sure got us good!'' Ford sat up, laughing himself. ''You guys really worried me tough! I thought something might have happened to you guys.'' Ford said with a little more serious tone, but he kept laughing afterwards.

''Aww, was my sweet brother worried for me?'' Stan said with a cheesy voice.

''Not you, you fat head, the kids'' Ford said joke fully. ''Isn't it time for you to come out of the closet now?'' He winked to Stan and laughed. As soon as Mabel and Dipper understood what he meant, they started laughing themselves.

After a few more minutes of laughing and Stan and Ford burning the heck out of each other, Dipper finally comes to his senses. ''Where in the world have you guys been?'' Dipper said in a serious tone. ''Weren't you supposed to be at the bus stop when we arrived?''

''Well Dipper... We eh.. Kinda got stuck in traffic... So.. We're a little late. But better late then never, right?'' Ford said, and he honestly sounded sorry.

''The real question is, why aren't you asleep?'' Stan said, changing the subject.

''Well wasn't easy to sleep with all the noise you two were making.'' Dipper said fast, before Mabel even opened her mouth.

Ford looked over at Stan, just the look he gave Stan said ''What did I tell you.'' Stan looked away from Ford and back at Mabel and Dipper. ''Well jump into bed now. We got plans for tomorrow, so hurry now.'' Mabel gave both Ford and Stan a good night hug. ''Good night! Don't let the bed bugs bite.'' Stan said and closed the door behind him and Ford. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other as they heard steps in the stairs. They had totally forgotten what had actually woken them up. Mabel opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but Dipper got ahead of her. ''No. It never happened, just be quiet and go back to sleep.'' Dipper walked over to the bed and fell backwards onto it. ''But Dipper! Wouldn't it be best if we...'' Mabel started. ''Mabel, not now.'' The tone in Dippers voice told Mabel that he was absolutely not gonna talk about it tonight. Mabel saw her

defeat and laid down beside him.

 _''Good night Dipper''_

 _''Good night Mabel''_

(A/N)

I'm sorry this chapter is pretty late.. It isn't over yet, so hold onto your butts guys :)


End file.
